NFL Rush Zone: Baticarnio Leaders
by QueenCollie
Summary: SteelWing is up for battle and it is up to a threat in Planet Evotiko. Will the Rusherz save Planet Evotiko? Read on and find out! Rated T for some minor gore, brief violence, and mild humor in later chapters.
1. Baticarnino's Battle

**I do not own NFL Rush Zone. Only my OC's, Harper, Triton, Luka, Darkflare, and Swift. **

It's a nice day in Canton, Ohio where all 32 Rusherz (and 5 new Rusherz) are working. Swift was working on the machines while Harper does the same, Darkflare was working on saving energy for the megacores, and Triton and Luka are making sure the Megacores were secure while all 32 Rusherz did the rest of the work they are currently doing.

"So, Darkflare. How do you feel if Steed protects you from harm?" Triton asked.

"I would be proud of all of his hard work. If I would get hurt, I would just call for help, and then **BOOM! **Steed protects me by fighting strong Blitz Bots.." Darkflare said.

"Well, that's nice of him. He may be noble, but he can be brave at anything, just like you!" Triton said.

Later, Luka hopped to Darkflare and Triton, then without a single question from a seal or a horse, Luka had a warning coming on from his head.

"Darkflare, Triton. We have a huge problem. There was this new Baticarnino Leader that is about to take over the world, and what's worse, it's gonna take on the HOK!" Luka warned.

"WHAT!?" Darkflare yelped.

"How!? How did he get to the world, and what's his name?" Triton asked.

"We do not know yet. We have to find out who that Baticarnino Leader is, and what we must do is to fight him!" Luka said.

"What going on?" Swoop asked, walking to Luka the Kangaroo Rusher.

"There's huge trouble in the planet of Evotiko." Luka said.

"What is the planet about?" Swoop asked.

"We may never know how the creatures are, and we never heard of them.." Luka said.

"We should get ourselves ready!" Swoop said, ready for battle.

Swoop, Luka, Triton, Harper, and Swift went out of the HOK, but before they did that, Darkflare went towards them.

"What about Steed?" Darkflare asked.

Without a warning, Steed came towards Darkflare.

"Did you say something?" Steed asked.

"There's trouble at Planet Evotiko, and one of Luka's friends needed our help." Darkflare replied.

"Trouble? Evotiko? Well, if there is trouble, then we must protect it! Protect it from harm!" Steed said.

Without interruption, Darkflare talked to Steed.

"Will you help me and Luka with one of the Rusherz out?" Darkflare asked.

"I sure will!" Steed answered.

"C'mon! We don't want to be late! If we are already too late for the planet to be protected by harm, then it's ova'!" Luka replied with a warning.

Steed and Darkflare went out with the 5 Rusherz, as if Swoop was coming along.

"Rusherz. Wait.." R.Z warned.

The Rusherz turned to R.Z.

"You must teleport with these teleporters. They will help you to teleport to a planet in danger." R.Z informed.

The Rusherz received the teleporters.

"Now, you must protect Evotiko from harm." R.Z said.

"Got it!" Harper said.

All 8 Rusherz used the teleporters as if a beam of light came through them, and teleported to Evotiko.

_In Evotiko.._

The 8 Rusherz are teleported to Evotiko, and it seems calm. Too calm.

"What should we do now?" Darkflare asked.

"We must find the Blitz Bots." Luka informed.

All 8 Rusherz looked around to see if there are Blitz Bots around. Nothing at all, until the Blitz Bots were behind the Rusherz.

"Crikey! Look out!" Luka gulped, as Luka and the 7 Rusherz ran.

As is Steed used Bronco Kick on the two Blitz Bots, two Blitz Botz were formed into little balls. Darkflare warned in horror to Steed that there is another Blitz Bot towards him. Luka used his power "Kangaroo Punch" at the Blitz Bot. One Blitz Bot formed into a ball.

"Well, that's three of them.." Harper sighed.

"Well, Well, Well.. What do we have here?" The Baticarnino Leader said in threat.

8 Rusherz looked at the Robot. The Bot was shaped like a bat, but with a bat head with wings, and robot like arms and legs. It was the Baticarnino Leader, SteelWing.

"SteelWing! Oi knew it was you!" Luka warned.

"You know me? How did you know me if you didn't see me there?" SteelWing asked, threatening to kill the 8 Rusherz.

SteelWing had no other choice but to kill all 8 Rusherz that they attacked at the Blitz Bots. As he he grabbed his sword, Harper tried to use "Mega Bite", but SteelWing slammed her onto the ground. Luckily, she was not injured. SteelWing swinged his sword at the 8 Rusherz, but the Rusherz dodged the sword he was holding. Swoop used "Sonic Caw", but the robot Bat dodged. Harper used "Mega Bite", but the Bat dodged it. Triton used "Power Wave", but the bat slammed Triton onto the ground. Luckily, the grassy ground didn't cause the seal to be injured.

"Darkflare! Watch out!" Steed cried.

Darkflare was near the sword, as 9f the sword nearly swung at her, Steed ran in front of her, and when Darkflare was behind him, a red slash came across the Denver Bronco, causing Steed to fall down on the ground.

"Hah!" You never take me alive, puny trolls!" SteelWing threatened.

SteelWing flew away back to his lair, as if 6 of the 8 Rusherz came towards Steed, they were shocked.

"Steed!" Triton yelled.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to him!?" Swift cried out, running to Steed.

6 Rusherz came to Steed, and Steed was covered in a pool of blood.

"Why.. Why!? **WHY WOULD STEELWING DO THIS!?**" Triton yelled, crying.

"SteelWing is too strong for us to fight. We did not have the strength to defeat him.." Swoop sighed.

"What will we do?" Harper asked.

Steed coughed up blood as if before Luka said his sentence.

"Well, we should take him back to the HOK before he dies, or even worse.." Luka sighed.

Darkflare held on to Steed, and then stores Steed's teleporter into her uniform pocket. 7 Rusherz teleported back to the HOK as if Darkflare was holding on to Steed.

_At the HOK.._

7 Rusherz came in to the HOK, leaving Peck and some Rusherz worried and confused.

"What happened?" Peck asked.

"Steed got severely hurt. We did not have the strength to defeat SteelWing.." Harper said.

"How was the mission?" R.Z asked.

"Horrible. SteelWing slashed Steed with his sword. His attacks were too powerful." Swift said.

R.Z left a look on his face in shock when Darkflare showed him the dying Bronco.

"The Rusherz will take care of Steed. Thank you Rusherz for the information.." R.Z said.

"Kind regards.." Triton replied.

_Later.._

"What will we do now? While Steed is getting the whole entire severe wound thing getting recovered by the care, what will we do now?" Harper asked.

"I don't know.. I tried to fight SteelWing, but Steed protected me from harm, but SteelWing slashed Steed by his sword.. Without my pretty noble Steed, what will I do!?" Darkflare asked, sobbing.

"Don't worry. We will train again. We will work hard, and be more stronger!" Triton replied.

Darkflare dried her tears, and smiled.

"If Steed recovers, then he will train again. After he gets stronger while we are, we have the bigger strength to fight that big fat ugly robot bat!" Swift cheered.

Darkflare smiled even more..

_End of Chapter 1._

_**Apologies if the chapter was short, anyways, hope you like this story! What will happen next if Steed recovers for a long while? Find out in the next chapter!**_


	2. The Fight of the Bat

_Later in Evotiko.._

"Hah! The more power I will contain, the more stronger I will be!" Steelwing roared out.

All victims in Evotiko were shocked to see Steelwing. One Ocelot-like creature tried to talk to him, but the Robo-Bat growled. One creature backed away.

"Now. From Evotiko's harm, I will destroy the world!" Steelwing roared.

_Later at the HOK.._

"Rusherz.. We have a huge problem in Evotiko. Steelwing is informing that the planet will be destroyed." RZ informed.

"What!? How!? Steelwing should be destroyed instead the planet!" Swift called.

"Well, what should we do now without Steed?" Triton asked.

"First, you must train by your battles by Steelwing's attacks, after a while, Steed must be recovered from the strong attacks." RZ said.

Some Rusherz agreed. Darkflare had an emotional flashback where Steed was nearly killed.

"Don't worry, Darkflare. Steed will be alright when he gets better.." Swift said.

Darkflare calmed down and shook her head. 6 Rusherz called out for some help. Triton called out Fang for help while Luka called out Freedom for help as well. All 8 Rusherz teleported to Evotiko before it was too late for Steelwing destroying the planet.

"Are we guys ready?" Freedom asked.

All 7 Rusherz shook their heads in agreement, and they all teleported to Evotiko.

_At Planet Evotiko.._

All 8 Rusherz teleported to Evotiko.

"Wow. All creatures are here.." Darkflare informed, looking at the mouse/tiger hybrid.

The mouse/tiger hybrid looked cute for Darkflare.

"Careful with that little thing. He may be cute, but he will bite you." Fang warned.

The mouse/tiger hybrid didn't seem to bite at all. It is a passive creature for this whole planet. Some creature hybrids are hostile while most are passive.

"Look! Steelwing!" Freedom informed, pointing his finger at the Robot/Bat.

Steelwing is announcing that Planet Evotiko will be destroyed.

"He's saying that the planet is gonna be destroyed.. That's no good.." Triton warned.

"What should we do?" Swift asked.

"Watch carefully, mates.." Luka said, quietly walking towards Steelwing.

"Luka! Careful with him!" Freedom cried out, quietly, warning Luka.

Luka shook his head and then stopped. Steelwing noticed something behind him. When the robo-bat turned, Luka was gone. Steelwing sighed and turned around. Luka appeared and then jumped. When he jumped, he used his ultra power, "Ultra Kick". The "Ultra Kick" has almost 95% of his power. When it appeared of a beam of light from the kick, Steelwing was left flying off until he fell onto the ground, bleeding.

"Luka! How did you do that!?" Darkflare asked.

"By using only my power after training, I saved my only move I can use.." Luka informed.

"Didn't you train later before we got to the planet?" Triton asked.

"Yes, I did. RZ told me that after training, I received an Ultra Power." Luka said.

"Hold on.. Ultra!? Lucky!" Freedom said.

"Ugh, my head.." Steelwing groaned, trying to get up.

"Not so fast, Steelwing.." Darkflare lectured, walking towards the villain.

All 8 Rusherz walked towards Steelwing. Steelwing got up and then laughed.

"Hah! Can 8 Rusherz beat me?" Steelwing asked, laughing.

A flare of multicolor light came through the 8 Rusherz. Steelwing shook in horror, but the said something in mock.

"Ooooh. I'm so scared!" Steelwing mocked.

The Rusherz aren't amused. Steelwing stopped smiling.

"Not so fast, batty.." Freedom said, while a Red/White/Blue Ultra Power Flame came through him.

"How!? Y-You have.. Ultra Powers!" Steelwing stammered.

"Well, due to our strength in how we did better, we are getting stronger now.." Luka lectured as a Bronze Ultra Power Flame came through him.

Before Steelwing said a word, Darkflare used "Ultra Swift" on the Bat/Robot. Steelwing fell to the ground. Freedom used "Ultra Tackle" when he tackled Steelwing. Fang used "Ultra Roar", leaving Steelwing nearly deaf. Triton used "Ultra Spear" to slash Steelwing. Swift used "Ultra Sprint" to run around in circles in front of Steelwing, leaving the robot bat dizzy. Last but not least, all 8 Rusherz huddled together and then fused their powers together to create an Extreme Ultra Move, "Extreme Slash Swift". While the 8 Rusherz huddled together, jumped while using "Extreme Slash Swift", the slash caught Steelwing, leaving the robot bat left in the ground, fading away. All 8 Rusherz landed in the ground as their Ultra Powers were over, as Steelwing fades away.

"This isn't over, Rusherz.. When I fade away, I will never come back, ever!" Steelwing coughed, fading away.

"When you fade away, we win, and you lose, batty.." Darkflare informed.

"Batty!? Who are you calling me, Batty!?" Steelwing roared.

Before Steelwing said his last sentence, Steelwing was gone after ashes were in the ground. All Evotiko Creatures have cheered for the Rusherz, leaving them proud.

"Great job, Rusherz! You have said the world!" The Wolf/Kangaroo hybrid cheered.

"Speaking of Baticarnino, when will Steelwing come back when he said he never will?" Darkflare asked.

"When he comes back when he said he never will, we fight him!" Luka said.

_Back in Baticarnino.._

Steelwing finally fades back to normal, after being defeated by 8 Rusherz, Steelwing sat down, sighing. The bat came across him.

"So, boss. When are you gonna kill all the Rusherz?" The bat asked.

"Soon.. Very soon.." Steelwing replied.

"Well, if we win, it's victory!" The bat said.

Steelwing smiled.

_Back at the HOK.._

All 28 Rusherz cheered for the 8 Rusherz after Steelwing's death.

"Wow! Looks like this is victory!" Darkflare said.

"Yep. It is.." Swift said.

"Victory is ours!" Triton cheered.

"Speaking of victory, where's Steed now?" Darkflare asked.

Spike came towards Darklfare.

"I just got a talk with R.Z today. Instead of us waiting for a while for Steed's wound to heal, we found an antidote for his wound, and now he's better." Spike said.

Darkflare saw Steed coming out of the healing room. Darkflare ran towards the bronco and hugged him. Steed mostly shook, but then smiled.

"Steed, I'm so glad you are back.." Darkflare cooed.

Steed knew that Darkflare was here after the battle.

"I'm glad you are back too. You fought harder like a brave knight in disguise." Steed said.

Darkflare smiled.

"Thanks.." Darkflare replied.

_**The End..**_

**My apologies if the chapter's too short, anyways. Thanks for reading the story! **


End file.
